


Shattered Eternity

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poetry about Frank and Alice Longbottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lethe or Cocytus

~ Shattered Eternity ~

If you _could_  
Would you choose  
Lethe over Cocytus?

Or would you rather  
Scream forever  
Than not be able  
To remember?

Two coins to  
Cross the Styx  
But all you have  
In your pockets  
Are paper bits.

You saved them  
For something but  
Bubblegum wrappers  
Won't buy you peace.

If you could  
_Would_ you choose  
Lethe over Cocytus?

~oOo~


	2. chiaroscuro

~ Shattered Eternity ~

amaranthine anima

ego an ephemeron

id, intractable, if iracund

obfuscated omega

unilateral umbra

~oOo~


	3. Obsidian

~ Shattered Eternity ~

dragged down  
into the darkness  
and held there  
blindly clawing  
but there is  
no escape

(except _that_ one)

sing out until  
your throat bleeds  
from the strain  
until the notes

change

the song is over  
and you've won  
but at what price?  
and for what prize?

(you'll **never** know)

_you'll never **know**_

~oOo~


End file.
